MAÑANA
by redeginori
Summary: El siempre esperaba el día de mañana para seguir viéndola, hasta que un día fue más que un espectador... Ella un día empezó a esperar el día de mañana para poder volver a verlo... mañana... Tres capítulos.
1. HOY

POV Draco.

-Da la vuelta y mírame, mírame por favor- pedía en mi cabeza a la castaña que veía caminar frente a mí del brazo de la maldita comadreja –Sólo date la vuelta y mírame- seguía repitiendo, pero ella solo veía hacia otros lugares, siempre a otros lugares menos a mí.

-¿A quién ves Draco?- oigo que Blaise me pregunta pero no me molesto en contestar, yo solo veo en tu dirección, veo como se mueve tu hermoso cuerpo al alejarte de mí, como caminas con ese andar felino tuyo que me encanta, mientras veo como te alejas de la mano de otra persona me pregunto si ¿alguna vez me atreveré a decirte lo que siento por ti?, si ¿alguna vez tu llegaras a saber de este amor que tengo por ti?.

-¿Draco me escuchas?- insiste Blaise pero solo me levanto de la mesa y abandono el restaurant y camino en la dirección por donde te vi desaparecer desde mi lugar junto al ventanal. Soy masoquista, lo sé, pero mi corazón está tan herido que ya no siente, ya se acostumbró a verte con otro, tanto que ya no duele, es ya una costumbre que se estruje al verte sonreír a otros menos a mí.

Los he seguido un rato a distancia, es hermoso ver como tu vestido se balancea al caminar, pero no soy yo el que está a tu lado y eso me hace infeliz.

Entran a la librería y espero más de una hora en la tienda de enfrente observando desde el escaparate mientras finjo ver una escoba nueva. Te veo salir llorando de ahí sola y corres hacia un callejón cercano ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? Me pregunto y salgo de ahí para tratar de alcanzarte. En el camino choco con la estúpida comadreja quien trae la mejilla roja, se nota que lo ha golpeado y me alegro.

-Quítate del camino Weasley- le digo con diversión al verlo golpeado.

-Malfoy, ¿has visto a donde se fue Hermione?- me pregunta con voz enojada pero no me importa, el que se peleen es una esperanza para mí.

-¿Acaso me viste cara de Auror o centro de información?- le contesto, pero la comadreja esta de muy malas, me toma de la túnica y vuelve a preguntar -¿Has visto o no a donde se fue?

Le sostengo la mirada y solo señalo en dirección contraria –La vi llorando mientras corría hacia allá, pero creo que ya desapareció, se escuchó un chasquido-

Lo oigo maldecir y correr en esa dirección después de soltarme bruscamente, yo prefiero ignorarlo y caminar rápidamente hacia donde tú te dirigiste, al fondo del callejón te encuentro, por alguna razón no te has desaparecido, sino que estás sentada en el sucio suelo sin importarte manchar tu hermoso vestido, aún llorando eres hermosa. Te tiendo un pañuelo y tú no reaccionas hasta que te hablo –Granger, toma-.

Tus ojos me miran llenos de lágrimas y con sorpresa reflejada en ellos -¿Malfoy?-

-El mismo, ahora toma el pañuelo y vamos a otro lugar, que la comadreja estúpida no tardará en volver para buscar en este lado, lo mandé al lado contrario pero no dudo que venga a buscarte aquí- me miras como si no entendieras lo que te digo, pero sigues llorando.

-No… no… puedo… desaparecer…- me dices entre sollozos y ahora entiendo por qué no te fuiste, estas tan agobiada que no pudiste hacerlo, te tomo de los brazos para hacerte ponerte en píe, te tomo por tu delicada cintura y apretando tu cuerpo al mío te llevo a mi departamento, no quiero perderte pronto.

Te deposito en un sillón mientras sigues llorando, me acerco a un mueble y saco una botella de whisky de fuego, sirvo dos tragos y te acerco uno -¿qué te hizo la comadreja?- te pregunto y no puedo ocultar mi enojo, aunque me he mentido a mi mismo mil veces que no siento nada por ti, no puedo seguir pretendiendo esto.

Me cuentas todo entre sollozos, el idiota te engaño con una dependienta de la librería a la que siempre ibas, hoy mientras buscabas un libro ellos se estaban besando, los encontraste y al enfrentarlos la chica te dijo que ya tenían tiempo viéndose a tus espaldas, desde que él te empezó a acompañar a esa librería hace 8 meses iniciaron sus amoríos, ahora entendías la razón detrás de su interés en ir contigo a buscar libros y tú que tontamente creías que de verdad quería leer algo interesante.

-Es un imbécil- te digo y tú vuelves a llorar más -¿lo vas a perdonar?- pregunto con miedo, quiero aferrarme a una esperanza, aferrarme a ti, solo quiero abrazarte y poder decirte lo que siento en secreto.

-No… se…- me contestas después de unos minutos –la… la boda… nuestra boda era en 15 días- luces confundida, tus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar y aún así ¡Por Merlín eres hermosa! –no… se… que hacer- dices eso sin darte cuenta que has dicho "era", hablaste en pasado de la boda, inconscientemente ya la has dado por cancelada.

-Serías muy estúpida si lo perdonas- se que no debería decirte esto pero no quiero que vuelvas con él –Así como te engañó ahorita tú no sabes cuantas veces más lo hizo y cuantas veces más lo hará estando casados, pero si es tu decisión seguir a su lado… no digas que no se te advirtió a tiempo- Aunque te anhele no puedo hacer más que verte llorar, me pesa no poder decirte "te amo" pero me pesa más verte en ese estado, lo que daría por ser el dueño de tu corazón y maldigo nuevamente al pelirrojo.

Después de un par de horas estás más tranquila, me agradeces e incluso sin esperarlo me das un beso en la mejilla antes de irte. Veo como se balancea tu vestido al ir hacia la puerta y por más que desee abrazarte y no dejarte ir, me quedo sentado y doy un trago a mi whisky, deseando que sea mañana para verte nuevamente en el Ministerio, deseo verte mientras lo recorres con tus bonitos tacones y dejando a tu paso esa estela de perfume que amo.

Mañana te volveré a ver…


	2. MAÑANA

POV Hermione

Te encontré besando a esa chica, me había metido a buscar entre las estanterías de la librería algún libro para seguir haciendo crecer la librería que quería tener en nuestra casa, cuando tu aprovechaste el tiempo para besuquearte con ella. Ni siquiera notaron cuando me acerqué y dejé caer el libro por la sorpresa de verlos así, tuve que gritar tu nombre para hacerte reaccionar. Esa chica estaba muy orgullosa de que los hubiera visto, me echó en cara que tenían meses juntos, tú trataste de explicarme las cosas pero yo solo acerté a golpear tu estúpido rostro y salir corriendo.

No pude aparecerme, así que me quedé en ese callejón llorando, no sé cuánto tiempo tenía ahí al momento de escuchar su voz –Granger, toma- no supe quien era, pero al verlo me sorprendí -¿Malfoy? – recuerdo que te pregunté.

-El mismo, ahora toma el pañuelo y vamos a otro lugar…- me contestaste, pero no supe que más me dijiste, solo podía recordar a Ron besando a esa chica de esa manera y volvía a llorar, te dije que no podía desaparecer entre sollozos, sentí que tomabas mis brazos y me envolvías en tus brazos que por alguna razón me parecieron cálidos cuando yo siempre los había imaginado fríos.

No supe a donde me habías llevado, pero ya no estaba sentada en el frío piso sino en un mullido sillón, me diste un whisky y me preguntaste que me había pasado, nunca imaginé al gran Draco Malfoy como terapeuta pero ese día me escuchaste y con tus palabras de enojo hacia Ron me hiciste sentir mejor, cuando me preguntaste que si lo perdonaría, creo que no pensé en él, sino en nuestras familias y amigos, Molly se había esforzado en preparar la boda para nosotros.

Pero tienes razón, sería muy estúpida si lo perdono, dentro de mí lo sabía, no era la primera vez y después supe que no era con la única con la que me engañaba, que idiota fui. Ese día me despedí de ti, deposité un beso en tu mejilla antes de salir y me sentí bien al dártelo, tu olor a maderas y cítricos me embriagó, Ron no es amante de usar perfumes y aunque le regalé un par, no quiso usarlos nunca. En cambio tú hueles delicioso, es como… como oler el mar…

Al día siguiente te volví a ver, y al otro y al otro, tu mirada me envuelve, tu sonrisa me reconforta. No volví con Ron, aun y cuando me pidió perdón y hasta su madre me rogó una oportunidad para él. Harry no se metió, respetó mi decisión y se lo agradezco, aunque Ginny no se lo perdona, ni me perdona a mí por dejar a su hermano.

Fueron pasando los días, las semanas y cada vez que estaba en mi cama en las noches deseaba que llegara el día siguiente para volverte a ver. Te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, tú, tu perfume, tus atenciones, tu mirada, sobre todo tu mirada la cual he aprendido a diferenciar, ahora sé cuando me estás mirando y ahora sé que no es la primera vez que la siento sobre mí, antes sabía que alguien me miraba pero no sabía quién lo hacía.

Solo sé que un día me encontré totalmente enamorada de ti, pero con miedo a que me lastimaras, desee que esto fuera algo pasajero, que después lo olvidara, que solo fuera por el momento de sentirme sola, porque sé que eres el mujeriego Draco Malfoy, el azote entre las solteras y no solteras, el chico que sale cada noche con una mujer diferente, se que terminaré herida… y aún así espero con ansias el día de mañana para volver a verte.

-Draco ya estoy lista- entro en tu oficina, hoy iremos a cenar como varias veces lo hemos hecho, te ha dado por querer conocer más del mundo muggle y hoy tengo planeado llevarte a comer hamburguesas a un restaurant en Londres muggle.

Comemos y reímos durante horas, debo reconocer que tu sonrisa es hermosa y me haces sentir muy bien, ahora estamos caminando por un parque cercano a mi departamento y siento tu cuerpo cálido junto al mío en esta noche fría.

-Granger, gracias por acompañarme- me dices deteniéndote de pronto.

-¿Cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre?- te digo entre risas, es absurdo que aún me llames por mi apellido, no es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero sigues insistiendo en llamarme así. Doy un paso para seguir caminando pero me detienes, vuelvo la cara para mirarte pero lo que veo es a ti acercándote más a mí y siento como me jalas hacia tu cuerpo y tomas mis labios con tus labios.

Tu beso es suave y tierno al principio, pero se va volviendo más demandante, siento más pasión conforme te voy correspondiendo, ya no hay distancia entres nuestros cuerpos, me tienes totalmente pegada a ti y tengo miedo…

-Draco…- me separo de ti –por favor… no lo hagas…-

-¿Por qué? – me preguntas sin dejar que me separe de ti, me sigues envolviendo con tus fuertes brazos.

-No me hagas amarte, no me ames por favor… mejor vuelve a ser malo conmigo como antes, porque si me haces pensar más en ti y me dejas, no sé qué haré con todo lo que siento por ti-

Sonríes y me besas la frente –Mañana… te prometo que seguiré contigo, lo mismo que el día después de mañana, y el siguiente, te lo prometo mi Hermione-

Me vuelves a besar y deseo que tus palabras sean verdad y que mañana continúes a mi lado, mañana…


	3. El resto de mi vida

POV Draco

Mañana… Ya es de mañana y corro al Ministerio, quiero volver a verte. Llegas una hora tarde, lo cual es raro en ti, pero pronto se corre el rumor de que tu boda se ha cancelado, supongo estuviste arreglando eso antes de llegar al Ministerio, te encerraste en tu oficina la mayor parte del día, se que San Potter te visitó y me muero de celos y deseos de verte y estar a tu lado.

Otro día pasa y los rumores siguen, me entero que no era la primera vez que el idiota te engañaba, de verdad es un estúpido al engañarte, nunca volverá a encontrar a una mujer como tú y lo digo yo que la he buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, de ahí mi fama de mujeriego, he tratado de buscar a alguien como tú para poder ser feliz, pero… eres única, al menos para mí.

Los días pasan y ya volteas cuando te llamo con mi mente, poco a poco eres más consiente de mis miradas sobre ti y eso me agrada. Hemos coincidido en eventos y a la hora del almuerzo, poco a poco me has dejado acercarme a tu mundo, ahora de vez en cuando comemos juntos o vamos a cenar, me llevas a lugares nuevos para mí y donde solo yo he estado contigo. Lo sé, soy celoso y posesivo pero me gusta visitar lugares a los cuales solo has ido conmigo.

Me gusta tenerte a mi lado, eres cálida, inteligente, hermosa y me siento feliz a tu lado, verte sonreír es mi mejor momento del día. Hoy hemos ido a cenar nuevamente, ya casi vamos a llegar a tu departamento, no quiero dejarte ir.

-Granger, gracias por acompañarme- te digo mientras me detengo y admiro tu figura a la luz de la luna.

-¿Cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre?- te dices entre risas, siempre me estas regañando por eso, pero sé que si te llamo por tu nombre será mi perdición, decirte Granger es mi última defensa antes de que veas al idiota enamorado que soy. Das un paso para alejarte y no quiero que lo hagas, te detengo y sé que ya no podré callar más, te acerco más a mí y finalmente me atrevo a besarte los labios.

Te beso suavemente para no espantarte al principio, pero tu sabor es mejor de lo que alguna vez imagine, me siento extasiado y más cuando tú empiezas a corresponderme, te acerco más a mí, estoy en las nubes, cuando me separas…

-Draco…- me dices y tus ojos están llenos de miedo –por favor… no lo hagas…-

-¿Por qué? – te pregunto pero no dejo que te separes de mí, no quiero que te vayas.

-No me hagas amarte, no me ames por favor… mejor vuelve a ser malo conmigo como antes, porque si me haces pensar más en ti y me dejas, no sé qué haré con todo lo que siento por ti-

Tus palabras me hacen sonreír, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero me has dicho que sientes algo por mí y eso me basta por el momento, se que aún tienes miedo, aún estas herida, te beso la frente –Mañana… te prometo que seguiré contigo, lo mismo que el día después de mañana, y el siguiente, te lo prometo mi Hermione- lo he dicho, finalmente puedo llamarte mi Hermione. Ahora puedo jurar que no te dejaré escapar de mí, ya eres mía y un dragón no descuida su mayor tesoro.

Te vuelvo a besar y deseo que confíes en mis palabras, tal vez no soy lo mejor para ti, pero sé que tu lo eres para mí y poder demostrártelo hoy, mañana… y el resto de mi vida.


End file.
